


Morning Routine

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hickies, M/M, Make Outs, Making Out, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, neck biting, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Jim and Bones join Spock in the shower.





	Morning Routine

If Jim had his way, he would never leave the bed.

 

Being squished between Spock and Bones was his favorite place to be. It was warm and cozy and made his heart swell with love for both his partners.

 

Burying himself back under the covers and between the two bodies on either side of him, Jim closed his eyes and drifted off again.

 

Exactly one hour and fifteen minutes later, Spock woke up.

 

He was always the first one to get up and start the day. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and swinging his feet over the side of the bed, Spock made his way to the bathroom and soon the sound of running water could be heard.

 

What woke Jim up for the second time was not the need to pee, but the sudden feeling of cold on his side. Groggily opening his eyes and forcing himself to look over, he saw that, yes, Spock was already awake. He almost let himself fall back asleep when he heard the sound of the shower running and lit up with an idea.

 

Reaching over, he shook his CMO’s shoulder. “Bones, get up!”

 

The only response he got was a groan as Bones turned over, but Jim was not giving up. Crawling onto Bones’s back, Jim kissed his temple. “Come on Bones, get up.”

 

“No,” came the muffled reply.

 

“That's too bad,” hummed Jim, continuing to kiss the doctor's face. “Because I'm gonna go join Spock in the shower and I thought you'd like to come too.”

 

At the promise of sex, Bones lifted his head. “I still hate you.”

 

Jim mocked hurt. “Why?”

 

“It's too damn early for me.”

 

Jim just laughed and kissed his eye. “Come on, before he's out of there.”

 

Bones scooted out of bed and followed behind Jim, who was almost skipping, to the bathroom.

 

They shed their clothes and Jim called out, “We’re coming in!” Before pushing back the shower curtain to let himself and Bones enter.

 

“Good morning Spock” Jim sang, kissing the Vulcan on the jaw.

 

“Jim,” Spock stated as a hello. “Leonard.”

 

Jim threw his arms around the first officer’s neck and began to pepper him with kisses. “You always look so good with your hair a mess,” Jim purred, running a hand through Spock's black locks to emphasize his point.

 

“Indeed?”

 

Bones, much more awake now, snickered. “Indeed,” he repeated, stepping forwards and fisting Spock's hair as he kissed the Vulcan hard.

 

This was Jim’s favorite part. Both Spock and Bones drove him crazy and watching the two most attractive people he had ever met kiss right in front of him was a sure fire way to get him rock hard.

 

Pulling away from Spock, Bones asked, “Jim, darlin’, you want to join us?”

 

There it was, that nickname. Jim absolutely fucking loved it.

 

“I-I’d--” Jim stammered, particularly distracted by Spock, who was working the doctor’s neck with his tongue and teeth.

 

Jim swallowed thickly and Bones, knowing exactly where his eyes were, grinned. “Spock?”

 

Spock growled in reply, which made Jim let out an involuntary moan.

 

“Do you think you could keep doing what you're doing just a bit rougher?”

 

Spock compiled by grabbing Bones closer and burying further into his neck.

 

Jim glared at Bones. “Not fair.”

 

Bones wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and pulled him close. “Life's not fair sweetheart,” he replied, pulling Jim into a kiss.

 

Jim kissed him eagerly back. The only thing better than watching Bones and Spock kiss, was kissing Bones and Spock himself.

 

It always managed to surprise Jim how good Bones was at kissing. He didn't seem the type just by looking at him, but his lips were soft and he learned what pleased quickly.

 

Jim felt Bones’s hand wrap around his hard member and begin to pump. _Finally_ , Jim caught himself thinking, before the combined pleasure of the doctor's hand and mouth wiped all other thoughts from his mind.

 

A few moments later Jim’s pleasure increased as another hand, Spock’s this time, began prodding Jim's hole with two fingers. Jim's toes curled and he grinded down into Spock's fingers with enthusiasm.

 

It was then that Bones broke their kiss and whispered, “I'm going to make Spock scream,” into Jim's ear before letting go of him, pulling Spock off his neck, and falling to his knees.

 

Spock was flushed green and slightly disoriented from Bones sudden change of position, but it only took him a moment to realize Jim, the very person he was fingering, was right there.

 

Pulling Jim closer, their lips were seconds apart when Spock's eyes suddenly went wide and he let out a sort of yelp that turned into a long moan before resting his head on Jim’s shoulder.

 

“Doctor....,” he hissed, and Jim looked around him to see Bones’s face at Spock’s ass, working at it with all the enthusiasm of a starved man at a buffet.

 

Bones’s work did nothing to slow the fingers Spock was moving in and out of Jim, and in fact seemed to even encourage him to move at a faster pace.

 

When Spock finally hit Jim’s prostate, the blonde let out a cry and dug his nails into Spock’s back.

 

“ _Spock_ ,” Jim gasped.

 

Mumbling something into his captain’s shoulder, Spock repeated the action, getting another shout from Jim. “ _Please_ Spock, _please_....”

 

When Spock lifted his head to look at him, Jim could see the lustful haze in his eyes. Oh Jim wanted it, wanted _him_ . With another sound he knew drove Spock crazy, Jim begged once more “ _Please_!”

 

It went exactly as planned. Turning Jim around so his stomach was pressed against the shower wall, Spock removed his fingers and began fucking Jim roughly.

 

Jim sent a silent thank you to Bones. He knew better than anyone how to get Spock so insanely turned on that he would fall apart, becoming rough and handsy and animalistic. No matter how hard he tried, Jim had never been able to push the Vulcan to that point. It forever remained something only Bones alone had the talent for.

 

One of the hands stroking Jim’s inner thigh began clawing him, Spock’s pace only getting harder. Jim could feel him shaking as he struggled to hold onto some sense of control. Unable to speak, to tell Spock or Bones any kind of praise, Jim could only gasp and moan and sigh. One hand began snaking to his cock to help himself along, but Spock noticed and grabbed both Jim’s hands, pinning them above his head.

 

With Spock’s rough, animal-like fucking, it didn’t take long at all before Jim was crying out, coming all over the wall and his abdomen. Spock, however, was not done and it wasn’t long before Jim had come again and again and again.

 

Sore and overstimulated with yet another orgasm about to hit, Jim pleaded, “B-Bones......please......I d-don’t think I can take much more of this!”

 

“You......aren’t......going......anywhere,” growled Spock, and Jim sobbed both in pleasure and pain as he finished once more.

 

There was bliss as Spock was suddenly pulled gently out and away from him. It was Bones, grabbing at Spock and teasing him, “Come on, don’t you want payback for making you lose that famed Vulcan control?”

 

It worked like magic and in an instant the doctor’s legs were around Spock’s waist as Spock fucked into him relentlessly.

 

Bones groaned and rolled his hips in time to Spock’s thrusts. “Jim, darlin’, to think you were hogging all this to yourself--” His words were lost as a particularly good thrust made him shout out and swear. Before he could finish what he was saying, Spock was kissing him madly.

 

Sitting blissed out at the bottom of the shower, Jim watched with hungry eyes as his two lovers fucked each other. Just watching the two blue shirts do anything together was amazing, but this was something else, and Jim loved that he was the only one who ever got to see it.

 

He watched as Bones raked his fingernails down Spock’s back, leaving red scratches, and it seemed to do the trick. Spock’s thrusting began to stutter and slow before finally stopping, and Bones whimpered, finishing all over both his and Spock’s abdomens.

 

The three men took a moment to catch their breath before Bones and Spock helped Jim to his feet, who turned off the now long cold water. They left the shower and went to get dressed, where bickering began between Spock and Bones over whose shirt was whose as Jim watched on with a smile, knowing he wouldn’t trade either one of them for the entire universe.


End file.
